1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auto-cancel device which is provided on a handle portion of an automobile and which allows a turning switch manually operated on cornering of the automobile to return automatically to a neutral position upon termination of the cornering of the automobile.
2. Description of Background Art
Various devices are known for example, as set forth in the Official Gazette under Utility Model Publication No. 49-13674 (13674/1974) in which a cancel cam is provided around a steering shaft, the cancel cam is biased by means of a cam spring to engage with a rotating member rotating integrally with the steering shaft, and a cancel pin is provided on a switch case to contact slidingly on a cam surface of the cancel cam. The switch case is mounted in a stationary manner around the steering shaft and is adapted to rotatably support an operating lever to be connected operatively with the cancel pin.
When the operating lever is rotated in a cornering direction, the cancel pin is moved by means of the operating lever that if the cancel cam rotates integrally with the steering shaft in the cornering direction, it allows such a movement, and that when the steering shaft and the cancel cam are reversed with termination of the cornering, it is displaced into a position in which it engages with the cancel cam and receives a force to return the operating lever to the neutral position.